


The Quiet

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Among Us [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Among Us AU, Near Death Experiences, bubby singing, bubby sings in a lot of my works, in general? really really vague, medical things, which is a thing with me I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: When it's said and done, Bubby waits by Gordon's bedside, waiting for his son to wake up again. Waiting, and hoping desperately, that he'll wake up again.
Relationships: Bubby & Gordon Freeman
Series: Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Yellow by Coldplay when you read this, that's the song Bubby sings.

Bubby didn’t move from Gordon’s side. It would fuck up his back in the long run, but Bubby sat, sleeping with his head on his arms next to Gordon, as Gordon breathed. 

So quiet, so gentle, so... different from Gordon. 

The med bay was quiet as well, everything streamlined for the comfort of those who stayed their nights there, if any, and Bubby hated it. Gordon was meant to toss and turn, to mumbled in his sleep, half wake up in the middle of the night and roll back over, dropping back off immediately. This... unnatural quiet broke his heart, time and time again, as Gordon slept on, awaking from the moment they dragged him aboard again, desperately trying to rouse him. 

He didn’t wake, and Bubby feared the worst in that moment, staring down at the body of his son, knowing that it would have been his own fault that Gordon died, that he would be the cause of his own son’s death. 

There was no way to fix that, no way to make it better, that he had contributed to his own son’s death. 

Perhaps he hadn’t voted for him, hadn’t said yes, but... he hadn’t voted anyone else, let it happen as his son was shoved into the voids of space, and, for a moment, believed he would die. 

Bubby’s heart broke at the idea of that, that Gordon settled into the idea that Bubby would have killed him. He stretched a hand up, dragging it through Gordon’s hair, messy as it was. It hadn’t been brushed in awhile, the mess of curls tangled together, and Bubby frowned at it quietly, but didn’t want to shift him around to try and brush it right now. 

He continued to slowly push the curls back off of Gordon’s forehead, hand stretched out towards him, then closed his eyes slowly, beginning to sing softly. 

Yellow wasn’t a song that he often sang anymore. It used to be a lullaby, for Gordon, when Gordon had nightmares, and Bubby would sit next to him, drag him close to his side and sing to him again, and slowly rock together, until Gordon fell back asleep in his arms, and Bubby would hold him there until he too fell into sleep, letting Gordon cling to him. 

He was so tired. So tired of waiting to see if his son was still alive, if his son would forgive him for it, and Bubby turned his head into the bed, settling his hand on Gordon’s shoulder instead of stretching for his hair again, eyes pressed into the bed, but lower face down towards the floor, shoulders shaking as he tried desperately not to cry again. 

His voice wavered, as he continued on, though it was more for him than anyone else at this moment, trying to push down the emotions that bubbled up, but it couldn’t stop, and his sniffled softly, practically having to force out the lyrics from behind the ball in his throat. _“You know... for you, I’d bleed myself dry... for you, I’d bleed myself dry.”_

Bubby couldn’t force out the words anymore, couldn’t bring himself to continue on, and he fell silent, shoulders shaking as he tried so hard to stop himself from crying, keep the tears at bay, and- 

A hand slipped onto his head. 

His eyes flew open, pushing himself up suddenly, and Gordon’s hand pulled back, hazy eyes focusing on Bubby, and Bubby felt the relief pour into him, grinning at him, seeing he was awake, and Gordon smiled back, shifting to pull his arm from Bubby’s grasp, snagging his wrist on the way and pulling him down into a hug, and Bubby went willingly, arms wrapping around him tightly, and Gordon clung back, not as tight as he normally would, but Bubby didn’t, couldn’t care, with Gordon alive and well in his arms, and Bubby shook again, but the tears were different, were better, and Gordon pulled back, grinning at him. 

“You’re okay.” Bubby said quietly, voice shaking, and Gordon nodded slowly, grabbing onto his hand carefully, smiling softly. 

“I’m okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways. Gordon is not dead. I could not keep it ambiguous. I love Gordon.


End file.
